Blue Ninja
by Rin Onii-chan
Summary: Rin runs into trouble when Mephisto decides his decisions for him. Now he not only has to play teacher for all these little ninja brats, he constantly got Mephisto breathing down his neck, giving him presents and making sure he's well taken care of...wait he's a demon king now? when did that happen? Yukio is so gonna give him an F.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or Naruto : _ (

* * *

Rin walked away from the boy's dormitory. Bon, Shima, Konekomaru and Him were supposed to meet up at the library for an errand that Yukio had assigned them. They still hated him, he knew it, but with Kuro at his side, nothing could possibly go wrong.

* * *

He met up with them and got a glare from them and a scared glance from Koneko. He looked away guiltily and walked on, pulling the list out and going in one of the aisles looking for a book on demon kin of Astaroth. He frowned when all he found were assorted books of all of them together. He rolled his eyes and got 'Demon kings and their kin, the complete collection' instead, hoping it might calm his little brother's wrath a little instead of going home empty handed.

He blinked stupidly when he heard a commotion in the lobby, where Bon and co. had already gotten their books and Kuro was begging for treats. A cloaked figure behind them did something to Kuro and left in a blue vortex, out of anger, and without even bothering to put the book back, he raced after the man, taking a pissed Kuro with him, who now sported pink fur, and surprisingly enough, Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru followed.

* * *

"Where the hell..." Rin stood outside a village. On the doors was ancient writing, old Japanese to be exact. He remembered when he had gotten grounded when he was younger for fighting and he would often read books to pass the time. Unfortunately or fortunately for Rin, the books the old man had given him were ancient history, and he had studied Old Japanese so he could write secret codes to his brother when they were up to mischief.

Bon stood behind him, Shima following. Rin turned back, "Where Konekomaru?" Bon tched, "He stayed behind to tell sensei what happened, the portal closed so they're probably going to have to get Mr. Pheles on the case. Rin snorted, "Like that old clown is going to help _me_ is zilch. Bon squinted at the writing on the big wooden gates, "What kind of writing is that?"

Rin shrugged, "It's old Japanese, I'm very fluent in it since I studied it when I was younger." Bon looked shocked, "YOU STUDIED?" A tick mark appeared on Rin's forehead but he explained nonetheless, "Yeah, since we didn't have a t.v. at the monastery, my old man would often give me books when I was grounded to read to pass the time. I eventually came across the language in one of my ancient history books and started using it so that I wouldn't get caught if I had to write a message to Yukio during our pranks on the other priests."

Shima looked interested, "What did you get grounded for?" He grinned like a pervert, "Did you peek on too many panties?" Rin rolled his eyes as he looked around, "No, that was my old man's job, I got grounded 'cause I kept bashing other kids' faces in, once I broke another kid's nose so bad that they had to do surgery because it was wedged deep into his skull tissue.

Bon glared at him and he felt aggression, "Figures for a demon child like you." Rin stopped for a second.

* * *

 _"Get away from me demon."_

 ** _"Demon, Demon, follow the sounds of clapping."_**

 _"I'M NOT A DEMON!"_

 _"Run or he'll kill us all."_

 _"Now look what you did, he has to go to the hospital now."_

 _"Daddy, am I a demon?"_

 _"No, you're my_ _ **human**_ _son."_

 _"Okay."_

* * *

Rin shook it off with Kuro on his shoulder, he still had the book in his hands when he went into the village. Bon and Shima followed at a long distance, Shima more close that Bon.

He looked at all the signs and smells and was confused, where did he go? And why were people just ignoring them like they were normal, they had their uniform on for Fujimoto's Sake!" He sighed and when to a shop that said "INN" He hummed to himself and went to the front counter, where an old woman stood smiling, while a boy with blond hair and blue eyes was arguing with a boy with brown hair in a pony tail and looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Room for one please." The old lady smiled kindly, "Oh, why I don't think I've ever seen your kind here, are you from the modern city?" Rin shook his head, he didn't want to lie, last time he tried to his dug himself a shit hole deeper than hell. "No, I'm from true cross academy ma'am, no where near the modern city. I work for the Vatican you could say."

The woman gasped a little, "The Vatican, as in the feudal lord's organization for demons?" Rin sweat dropped and nodded. "Yeah but I work for Mephisto, who intern reports to the Vatican." The old woman looked confused, "Mephisto, Why I've never heard of him." Rin looked puzzled for a moment, Mephisto said he lived to be over at least a couple centuries, did he not go this far back?

"Hmm, maybe you know him by another name? Samuel John Faust?" The woman seemed to recognize it as her eyes widened a little. "oh, well why didn't you say so? Samuel has visited a few times, since you know him, would you like one of the first class rooms?" Rin nodded, if it's not too much trouble." She smiled and gave him a simple silver key, all the way to the third floor, all the way to the right.

His little conversation with the woman had caught the attention of the two bickering boys, who looked at him with interest. Kuro was still on his shoulder, trying to lick the pink off.

"Hey mister, are you really working for the Vatican, or are you just lying?" Rin stopped and looked at the boy with the pony tail, "Undeniably I am, I'm actually a relative of his," He closed one eye and showed his fangs by opening the corner of his mouth, and put his finger to his lips, "But let's keep that a secret shall we?" He then kept walking. "Oh and Ms, if you see a boy that looks like a rooster and a boy that looks like a walking lollipop, I know em' and I'll pay for em too.

 _"As soon as I find out what the hell their currency is, dammit Rin why don't you think these things through?"_

* * *

Rin set the book on his bed and took off his jacket and shirt, letting his tail loose. Kuro leaped onto the bed. Rin looked confused for a moment, "Kuro, you're being awfully quiet." Kuro still refused to look at him, and then finally said. **"I don't wanna talk about it."** It the girliest voice Rin had ever heard. He burst out laughing. "What did that guy do to you?" Kuro stamped his paw on the bed.

"I smelled him, it was Mephisto, he sprayed a bunch of icky smelling powder on me! But he told me to give you this, like he knew you would follow him." Kuro held out set down a pink flip phone that Rin just noticed was wedged in his collar. The phone had dice and an anime girl on it and a bunch of stuff only a frilly girl would put on her key chain. He flipped it open and there were millions of contacts, one that he came across said Daddy with hearts on either side of the word and he shuddered.

No doubt that this was Mephisto's damned phone." He sighed and looked at his recents, the most recent was one that said, 'please call me' "Ah what the hell, why not?" He called it and not one ring later Mephisto answered. "Hello little brother, it seems Kuro gave you my phone. I have a challenge for you. My plans for you have backfired yet again since Angel threw a wrench in them. Right now, both I and you have disappeared from the modern world, no doubt that your little brother is panicking at the moment.

I need you to stay here until I say, unfortunately your 'friends intervened, I had to get rid of them as you have or haven't noticed, don't worry, they of course returned to the modern world safely, but since the Vatican is out for your head, you will be staying here as I have already said, under the cover of my little brother. You travel quite frequently in search of those in need and you are the arch night of the Vatican and secretly the demon king of unholy flames. My package that I am sending you is coming in 5, 4, 3, 2," He hung up, before Rin could even cuss him out. On the bed was a dark blue uniform. It had a black long-sleeved shirt and a dark blue long coat that went to his knees. He had black combat boots and black combat pants with chains that he realized were soaked in holy water. It also came with black leather gloves.

And the most memorable was the necklace, the very same that his father had killed himself with. "I-I thought he was buried with it." Last was a hair tie, and a little note next to it.

 _"I noticed your hair is getting longer, to the back of your neck to be precise, side effects of the portal. Wouldn't want it to get in the way now would we? ;)_

 _your_ _ **favorite**_ _brother, Mephisto."_

"I wonder if he still dresses like a clown." He dressed into it reluctantly. He clicked his sword at his side with the special belt that came with the pants, putting his cover on the the bed. "Well Kuro, I'm out, gotta do work like the old clown said, so how long do you think before this all blows over? Two, maybe three weeks?" He didn't get an answer, not expecting one as Kuro was still too embarrassed. He tied his hair back and walked out, throwing it next to Kuro who hissed at it's sudden appearance. He rolled his eyes and left.

* * *

He walked back down to the lobby where more kids were. "what's going on here?" The boy in blond looked at him with curious eyes, "Hey, I wanna ask you a question, why do you feel like Kyuubai?" "UUUHHHH."

* * *

AN: Well, Rin still manged to give himself a hole. And what's up with Mephy being nice for once?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or blue exorcist

* * *

Rin didn't know who the hell Kyuubai was, but he had a bad feeling about the answer. He just shrugged and answered honestly, "Cause' I'm a demon I guess. Pretty common for people like me to be recognized that way." The little boy looked angry now, "SO YOU'RE GONNA DESTROY OUR VILLAGE TOO?!" Rin burst out laughing, "Spiteful aren't you? No, I'm not going to destroy your village, my brother sent me here as a teacher actually."

The boy's eyes sparkled. "What are you gonna teach us then?!" Rin looked at the little spitfire with interest. "Demonology actually, you'll learn a couple of things about that Kyuubai fellow of yours if you stick around." "My names Naruto, and I'm gonna become the next Hokage, what's yours?" Rin chuckled, exiting the inn and making his way to the school, both kids following him.

"I'm Rin Okumura, nice to meet you." He took out his pocket watch and did a spit take. He remembered the schedule that Mephisto gave him said 7' am sharp when teaching, it was now 7:30. "OH SHIT I'M LATE! AND SO ARE YOU TWO!" Naruto peaked over his shoulder at the small watch and also did a spit take, taking the boy that was dragging his feet behind him. "C'mon Shikamaru! We're going to be late!" They ran ahead of him and he followed, not knowing where the hell he was even going.

He looked at his class paper as he ran. "Okay, Sasuke Uchiha, that boy looks like he has some personal issues. Sakura Haruno, looks pretty nice to me, her review says she has a split personality however, _she's not the only one, damn you Yukio._ Naruto Uzumaki, already met him, seems cool. Uhhh, Hinata Hyuga, pretty and nice, good combination. Rock Lee, A creepy cross of Angel, Shima with out the perverseness, and the enthusiasm of a sugar high cheerleader.

Shikamaru Nara, I think that kid that kept saying 'what a drag' with Naruto was the guy, same enthusiasm as Shura undercover the first few weeks. Kiba Inuzuka, dog? Really? Neji Hyuga, now that kid looks like he has issues. Shino Aburame, looks like the silent type. Choji Akimichi, I think I'm gonna like this guy. Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, What is up with all these pretty girls?!" He nodded and ran inside just as Naruto and Shikamaru disappeared inside.

"Okay, I'm the last class of the day for class...o-okay, so I have seven classes in the day, seven periods, and I have to separate my students?! What the hell?!"

He looked back at the list, and marked off each student for each class.

 _Sasuke Uchiha -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Sakura Haruno -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Naruto Uzumaki -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Hinata Hyuga -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Rock Lee -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Shikamaru Nara -_ _ **Class A**_

 _Kiba Inuzuka -_ _ **Class B**_

 _Neji Hyuga -_ _ **Class B**_

 _Shino Aburame -_ _ **Class B**_

 _Choji Akimichi -_ _ **Class B**_

 _Ino Yamanaka -_ _ **Class B**_

 _TenTen_ _-_ _ **Class B**_

He nodded and went inside, already making up his mind about his battle plan. He walked in with confidence and the first thing he did was copy down his list on the chalk board, some like Neji were upset that they were separated from their partners, otherss like Kiba and Naruto were glad that they weren't together.

"Alright, my name is Okumura, Rin, and I am your demonology teacher, since demons run rampant in these lands, in more ways than one and in more forms than you could imagine, it's my job to teach you what you need to know in order to stay both **safe** on your missions and help others with their problems with demons. The reason that i have separated you all in such a way is because I see a lot of potential when you work in different groups. Today I will be paring you based on the list.

The top two will be paired together and so on and so forth. Class A will be here at first period and leave at third to go to lunch on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and Class B will be here from fourth to seventh on Tuesdays, and Thursdays. Since you all have a lot more time with me, you will get most of the week off. Class be is basically the Honors or A.P. class of the modern world on the other side of the bridge.

While Class A will have to work their asses off in order to get to Class B. Both groups will meet me in the training field on Saturday and Sunday of every week for group projects and for the switch of pairs on Sunday, since you all will be working with different partners every week. You will of course get breaks, but they will be small and short lived as we have so much to do and you all are so behind on so much. Any questions?"

No one raised their hand surprisingly, which unnerved Rin. He then smirked. "On Saturday our group projects will be exercise, now do we have any questions?" Sasuke raised his hand, "What about our other ninja classes?" Rin nodded, "I've already talked to your teachers, and they will be there to help teach you during one day of each classes' weekday class session, and on both Saturday and Sunday to help you hone your ninja skills while exercising."

Ino now raised her hand. "Sensei, with all do respect but, how would we hone our skills while exercising, that sounds a bit to complicated." Rin giggled, "You all will exercise the True cross way, with low level demons involved." He then turned back around. "Alright, since it's Friday, all class B please scram. He heard the shuffle of chairs and negative whispering before all was quiet again. "Okay Class A, Today we are going to learn about low level demons first. Since I'm late to class and we only have two hours left until the bell rings, I would suggest you pay attention if you don't want extra work on Monday."

He wrote of the chalk board,

 _"Lowest class: Coal Tar"_

 _Kin to Astaroth, king of rot. Posses fungi and is the lowest level known in the book of demons. But can be a real problem in large swarms. Can also be kept as pets if taken the right precautions."_

"Whenever you see a Coal Tar nearby, you must assume one of two things, either someone is possessed near your area, or a demon a high level is nearby, since they usually hang around demons with high levels of power. In both cases you must run immediately, as you aren't trained enough to hold your own against a demon that has attracked a Coal tar's attention.

Any questions?"

* * *

Second chapie up


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Exorcist or Naruto.

* * *

Yukio looked at his brothers seat with both regret and hate. One one end, he loved his brother and would do anything to protect him, but on the other end, he also hated his brother for basically killing their dad and doing the exact opposite of his last wishes to let Rin live a human life. Either way, with both Mephisto and Rin gone, things were in chaos. Without Rin, no demon S-class missions could be completed, and without Mephisto, his school, let alone the town, would be overrun with demons before long. Right now Mephisto had sent his 'older brother' which really unnerved Yukio because the only other older brother Mephisto has is Lucifer and he's part of a secret organization that no one really knows about.

"Okay class, lets begin."

* * *

Rin cracked his neck and suddenly sneezed. "Either I'm coming down with something, which I highly doubt, or someone is talking about me." Ino down below in the Reaper pit which he had made himself in one night out of courtesy struggled to confuse a Reaper that was chasing after her. She had tried shadow jutsu, but he quickly shot down the idea of it ever working, since Reapers could sense strong emotions, and would easily scent out the real person.

"The idea is to close down all emotions in order to beat it. Or give off a dominate aura like I did the first time I tried." Sasuke already had it figured out, of course his arrogance got it the way a couple of times but it worked out in the end...sort of.

Down below Hinata shrieked as a Reaper managed to get a hold of her. It shook her back in forth without mercy, Rin could hear a sickening crack from her arm where the Reaper had a hold of her. His eyes widened and before Kakashi could get to her, he was there and had punched the Reaper square in the face. It gave him enough time to snatch her out of it's grasp while it was distracted. He set her down gently and let loose a **very** menacing aura. All the Reapers, twelve in all, shipped from Mephisto to Rin, absolutely shook in fear.

But the Reaper, the biggest and apparently the alpha did not back down. It bared it's teeth and now Rin was extremely pissed off. **"No one hurts my students and lives to see the next sunrise."** He grabbed a chain nearby that was bigger that his head that was the Reapers collar and tugged on it, _hard_. The Reaper went flying to the opposite side of the pit, slamming into it's cage. The momentum caused the gate to shut behind it.

"Everyone can go home, don't bother to come Sunday tomorrow, I have business thanks to this god forsaken creature. Hinata started tearing up. _"It's because of me that the Reaper reacted so bad, I really am pathetic, Neji was right."_ Rin sighed and knelt down next to her. "I'm no healer but I think you should get that checked out. And don't feel bad, I was kind of worried about the alpha to begin with, why Mephisto sent me that cocky ass one anyway is beyond me. It could happen to anyone, even your cousin, the Neji brat I believe."

Hinata smiled, "Thank you, Rin."

Rin nodded, "Anytime." Shikamaru and Rock came by her side and ushered her out, the others following. As soon as they left Rin ruffled his hair and shouted out to the heavens, "DAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNN YOU MEPHISTO! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH PAPER WORK!"

in a little corner you could see Mephisto giggling, "payback for all the paperwork you gave me, you little demon."

* * *

Rin thanked the gods above, it was Monday and he would only have to endure for a little longer before he could get to the fun stuff with class B. Okay, now you've already learned about coal tar, but now we move on to Reapers breifly and then to chuchi. After that you are free to go since that's all I really had planned for you." He wrote on the board, _"Reapers can sense strong amounts of emotion and you must be devoid of it because of that, or else they will immediately attack you. Most are used as encouragement during P.E. classes nowadays, like my own teacher did as an 'exercise'. The only other way to defeat them other that brute force is to have massive amounts of dominant emotions like rage or deadly auras. Otherwise, Run like hell."_

Everyone sweat-dropped at his crude explanation. When he turned back around, someone was making fun of him, which he had no doubt was either Ino or Naruto. He furrowed his brows and then wrote something else on the chalkboard.

 _"Chuchi, even if low level, are still highly dangerous in large swarms, especially with the alpha around. They swarm their pray and then suck them dry and eat their carcasses."_

He nodded to himself and turned back around again, no one was laughing now. He smiled creepily and then giggled. "I may be your teacher but I am still a demon." They all looked confused, except for Naruto and Shikamaru of course. Rin looked at their confused faces, "What? I never told you I was demon?" They all shook their heads no. *sigh* "Okay, I guess I can squeeze on last lesson in, and on Wednesday, you are going to be learning about more demons."

He erased the chalk board and then drew a mirror. He put a little Kuro in it, and then drew another mirror next to it, and drew a random person in it. "There are two worlds, like a mirror, or two sides of the same coin, they are called Assiah, and Gehenna. Gehenna is basically Hell, or Hades or whatever you wanna call it. And Assiah is the reality that we live in.

I however am from both realities, from both worlds, half demon, half human. My mother was a human woman, I never knew her name, let alone what she looked like, since she died at childbirth. She had both me and my little brother a demon cave, where demons lived. They were actually helping her, since she was on the run from something, I never knew what.

My dad, Shiro Fujimoto, or more accurately my adopted dad took us in, without caring that I was a demon. I was raised as a human without knowing about my heritage. My little brother was bullied, so I tried to use my strength for good, but people didn't understand how bad it was, how bad he got beat up, so I beat them back, and I got in trouble for it. I was four at the time when I was grounded constantly from fighting. I didn't know my own strength and I put a lot of kids in the hospital because of it.

When I was seven I had gotten stronger and I had lost control, and when Shiro tried to help me, I ended up breaking his ribs. He tried to cheer me up the whole time though." Sakura giggled, "Your dad sounds pretty awesome." Rin chuckled, "Yeah, but he was a sleazy old pervert too. His idea of cheering me up was telling me that he got to be taken care of by a hot nurse with big boobs."

Naruto burst out in full blown laughter, "I-I would like to meet him." Rin smiled fondly at the ground. "Yeah, he was a bastard, but he was my dad too. One day when I turned seventeen, apparently I had to get a job, I ended up screwing it up for myself, because I was awakening. Awakening means that I started seeing demons, or coal tar to be more precise. The king or rot was hanging around at that time."

Sasuke spoke up, surprising them all, "What happened next?"

* * *

Hahahahah finally!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Blue exorcist or Naruto

* * *

Rin frowned, "His host and a couple of his friends were shooting birds a few days before, saying that they were doing the world a favor, pissed me off and I beat his ass." Eventually Astaroth took hold of him and he came back for revenge on me, tried to bribe me at first with money, since he needed a clean slate in order to get into true cross, tried rubbing it in my face that my family was poor, even trashed talked my twin who worked his ass off to get into the same school.

I told him I didn't want the money and I wouldn't tell, he took it the wrong way and started going crazy with a heated metal bar that was **glowing** it was so hot. But Shiro came in time because of all the coal tar hanging around because of their master and exorcised him. We started running from all the demons showing up because of my awakening, and in the end we ended back at the monastery.

I won't go into detail what exactly happened in the end, but let's just say my old man didn't make it out."

Rin sighed, he handed out small booklets from inside the stand to everyone. "Class A and Class B listen up, you must keep this book with you at _**all times**_ because I am going to give you crucial information that you absolutely must have with you everywhere in case of an emergency when I'm not around.

He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote down the words he never wanted to hear again.

 _Astaroth's fatal verse_

 _"Evil is in their hearts, 'Oh Lord,  
Give them according to their works, and according to the wickedness of their endeavors,  
Give them after the work of their hands, render onto them to their reward.  
Thou shalt destroy them and shall not build them up.  
Blessed be the Lord.  
The Lord is my helper, and my protector.  
Thou shalt perish!"_

"YOU NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN because this can save your life one day. As we go along with the eight demon kings, I will join the classes like I have today and give you their fatal verse which you must keep. Class dismissed."

He breathed as students rushed out after writing it down, and he was left alone in the room. He erased the writing off the board as technically it was classified information that could harm his own brother but whatever.

A woman walked in with several men behind her with narrowed eyes. Rin rolled his eyes, he almost forgot that the teacher meeting ways today. They all gathered around the stand and waited for Kakashi.

Rin sighed and took role,

"Might guy."

"Here."

"Kurenai"

"Here"

"Asuma"

"Here"

"Kakashi"

"Here"

"Ok finally we're all here, that means I won't go crazy today. Since I don't have a team I guess that means that i'll be the go to for anything you need during your missions. Okay, we need reports on each student so I can know who I need to focus on and who's doing good on their own, and if I need to change up my schedule." Kakashi raised his hand, "I'll go first, so since the first day, Naruto has been declining in his studies but increasing in any physical activity, Sakura, with a little hard work, will be up to par with Sasuke, who, with my permission can be admitted into B class."

Rin nodded, a plan already forming in his head, he wrote down Sasuke as B class for the new scheduale, and put Sakura on a scrap piece of paper with the numbers 9.8 as her grade score average. (For those of you who don't know, 10 is the highest and you must have a 9.0 average in order to get into B class, it's basically an A+ the 8.9-5 is an A and 8.4-0 is a B. so I guess you can figure out the rest.)

Kurenai raised her hand next. "Kiba has been falling behind, and Hinata has surprisingly been improving, lucky for you Shino is still a straight 10 however. Rin nodded to her and wrote down their names on the same piece of paper as Sakura's. "Might Guy, your next."

Might grinned, "Rock is enthusiastic and improving, and Tenten is moving up the ranks with him, while Neji is going down slightly, I'm afraid you're going to have to put him in A class." Rin sighed but nodded, already hearing Neji's screams of protest.

"Asuma if you would please." Asuma nodded, "Ino is slowly ranking up, but I'm afraid she's still going to have to go to A class, she couldn't keep up, but she was almost there. Shikamaru, as bratty as he is, has permission to go on to B class, and Choji will stay with Ino."

Rin nodded and wrote everything down, "Okay, since you guys coop-orated so easily without a fight between Kakashi and Kurenai, I believe I can handle the paperwork on my own." Asuma cheered as they left the room before Rin changed his mind.

Grade assessment:

Sasuke: 9.2 ****

Naruto: 7.6

Sakura: 8.1

Kiba: 8.9

Hinata: 9.4

Shino: 10

Rock: 9.0

Tenten: 9.0

Neji: 8.5

Ino: 8.7

Shikamaru:10

Choji: 8.8

 _ **Class A:**_

Naruto

Sakura

Kiba

Neji

Ino

Choji

 ** _Class B_**

Sasuke

Hinata

Shino

Rock

Tenten

Shikamaru

Rin shuddered at the thought of writing down the class ranking on the notice board, let alone the class placement. He sucked it up and went outside, the piece of paper already in his hand. He went to the notice board and cried tears of fear as he pinned it and ran like hell to a tree nearby. The reason why was because:

 _1st place: Shikamaru B class_

 _1st place: Shino B class_

 _2nd place: Hinata B class_

 _3rd place: Sasuke B class_

 _4th place: Rock B class_

 _4th place: Tenten B class_

 _5th place: Kiba A class_

 _6th place: Choji A class_

 _7th place: Ino A class_

 _8th place: Neji A class_

 _9th place: Sakura A class_

 _10th place: Naruto A class_

Rin held his breath as the students gathered around the notice board, and winced when he heard Neji's angered shout. "I'M IN 8TH PLACE?! HOW?!" Rin did however thank that tomorrow was Tuesday, so he could avoid Neji for just a bit longer.


End file.
